A New Hunter
by Aoi Chansu
Summary: Someone joins the the team in Tokyo. They don't know it but she's there to help Robin escape from Solomon. Although one thing from her old past stands in her way. Aumon. Will old fires be reborn, or will he stomp over them?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well I obviously don't have any rights to the series. Wish I did but doesn't everyone else? Anyway I borrowed somethings from the series, and some of it is from my own weird ideas. The first chapter is short. I know that. The next chapter will be longer I promise. If not you can all yell at me.  
  
Description: A new hunter is sent to the STN-J HQ in Tokyo to replace Robin, and Aumon. There is an ultierior motive behind her reason of transfer, but it's not obvious nor will she tell anyone. This takes place right about the time that Aumon and Robin are at Harry's. Also to make it extra precise it's Right after Michael leave the HQ. Poor Michael being all prisoner like. A romance will bloom later on in the third chapter or so. All I'm saying is it has to deal with Aumon, and no it doesn't include Robin. No throwing things. It's not nice, and Ifirmly believe Robin belongs with Michael. XP  
  
Termanology:  
  
Pure Witch- A pure witch is a person who has witches for parents. Basically both of her parents were witches/seeds. These people are rare because the STN-J hunts them down as soon as they're born. This is because if things worked out right then they can use two powers. Get it now?  
  
Solomon- What exactly are they? A part of the STN-J? Nope. Solomon is an organization created to get rid of the witch hunters, and make it so the human race is "pure" of witches. Lovely aren't they?  
  
Orbo- This is a green liquid that prevents some witch powers. Depending on how strong the witch is effects the strength of the orbo. Personally it looks to be pretty weak, but it does take most of the damage.  
  
~ STN-J ~  
  
A camera in the STN-J zooms in on one of Michael's computer screens. As it gets closer the face of a young red head girl starts to take shape. Amaris Konno. One of the newest members of STN-J, and soon to be teammate of the Tokyo HQ. Barely 18 she was considered one of the most mysterious members, and also one of the hardest to understand. Her powers weren't located in her files, which gave Michael a new challenge. Considering the fact that her last name was japanese, yet she had no known lineage connecting her to Japan made it a little confusing. He wasn't sure to look for her files in the Japan section, or to just to just try a general search. It was obvious that she was going to give him a hard time with her information.  
  
~ The Walled City ~  
  
On the other side of town near the walled city a girl wearing a school unifrom stepped out of a black car. Her red hair traveled down her back in waves, and curled around her face. Causually her dark eyes scanned over the surrounding area. Very few people moved about, but the ones that did gave her odd glances. It seemed like they weren't use to seeing outsiders. Especially ones that were here to find something.  
  
"The walled city..."  
  
The few words left her mouth in a soft whisper. In her mind she believed the area to be in dire need of help. If the old witch had really lived here, then there must be a tie to the old world. Just the thought of what that tie could be cuased a shiver to run down her spine in anticipation. Still thinking about that subject she moved toward one of the alleys, and followed it to a room that seemed to be underground. The psychic energy coming from it was absolutely enormous. It wasn't fresh but the build up suggested that many battles and confrontations had been here.  
  
Her eyes widened at several scortch marks on the floor. A fire user had been here... a very powerful fire user by the looks of it. Gently she placed her hand against one of the walls, and tried to feel the energy. Much to many people's disbelife energy from craft user's stay in the areas that they were used in even after the user is long gone. In this instance she could sense several users, and many non-users. It was plain that much blood and life had been shed here. For her it was sickening to think of. The STN- J had little appreciation for life it seemed. Yet there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her life belonged to the STN-J even after death.  
  
~ STN-J HQ ~  
  
"Michael what have you found out about the person HQ is sending over?"  
  
Sakake leaned over Michael's shoulder trying to find something of use on his screen. The information they had received about the new person was hardly filling. The only thing they knew was the fact that the person was a craft user like Robin, and Miho. Anything else was left for them to figure out. Everyone was literally buzzing with anticipation. They all just wished that it wasn't another hunter after Robin.  
  
"Well as far as I can figure out is that it's a girl after all, and her name is Amaris Konno. She's about the same age as Miss Karusuma, but I can't find anything about her powers. It's like they don't want anyone to know; yet they do mention the fact that she has many abilities, and one extremely dangerous power. I've read all of her mission reports from Italy, yet not one of them mention anything about her except for the fact that she was there." Pausing for a moment Michael continued to read the codes going by on his computer before continuing. "One last thing. She's suppose to arrive today. As for how, and when I don't know... If she's after Robin I have no clue on that as well."  
  
The energy in the room turned still. It had all been on there minds. One question was asked each day. 'Are they after Robin?'. It was the day that she was suppose to arrive, yet none of them could figure out if she would come here, or do something else.  
  
As usual Dojima came in late yawning, and holding her coat over her arm. Behind her was a girl, or to be more precise a young woman. As soon as Michael layed his eyes on her his breath stopped, and his fingers stilled. He reconized her from the picture in the database. Quickly he pulled up her file, and double-checked the picture. It was was her. Her hair was longer than in the picture, and she looked a lot colder than before. It was obvious that her dark eyes were holding emense pain, and hatred in them.  
  
"I see that one of you bothered to look up my files. I already know that they didn't tell you much, and the fact that they didn't tell you about my power as well." Amaris lifted her gaze to the three near the computers, and ignored the other two in a separate area. "I'm a perfect witch. Both of my parents were witches, and both gave their lives to the STN-J. If you look up my last name neither of my parents will come up. When they moved me to France, and eventually to Italy my last name was changed. My parents had to be hunted when I was little, so if I disagree to hunt families then you can just automatically count me out of the hunt. I see it as doing something wrong, while some of you might just call it part of your job."  
  
Amaris' eyes turned a darker color then before, givin off the look of bottomless pools. Inside she felt cold, and numb. She knew what she was getting into by being transferred here, and she also knew the fact that most of them just saw hunting witches as their job. Hunting humans, regardless if they are wutches or not, is still wrong no matter how you look at it from her point of view. Everything lives, and deserves to live without being in fear for their lives. She had been that was a few years ago, but now it was just something she dealed with. Witches belonged to the STN-J and had no control over their lives. It was that simple.  
  
Even though it was that simple she still rebeled against it in her mind. Oppression is the only thing that would be the outcome of the new orbo. Orbo was such a useless thing her Amaris' opinion. Yes she knew all about it. Solomon was planning on getting rid of the use for witch hunters. They found us impure when they looked at the human race. Yet witches are a normal part of life. Almost the entire race would be part witch if the massacres hadn't happened in the old ages. Hatered was deep inside her for those massacres. How could someone kill that many people without feeling the slightest bit sad? It was comepltely disgusting, but nothing could change that.  
  
"A pure witch... Amazing. Truly Amazing." Miho stared in slight awe at Amaris. She was one of the few people who knew what a pure witch ment. It was almost forbidden for such a person to exist. "How did the STN-J let you live? They dislike pure witches almost as much as the troublesome ones."  
  
A small smirk formed on Amaris' face. "I gave them my very own soul." 


	2. Amaris reveals parts of her past

Recap from last chapter. Amaris Konno, the new hunter, arrived at the STN-J base on time. She in fact is a pure witch, and happens to have an ulterior motive that many don't know about. If she's in Tokyo to not hunt Robin, then what is she doing in her birthplace anyway? Does she work for the STN- J or Solomon? Find out in this chapter... I think. Lol..  
  
A chill covered the room as Amaris's words were uttered. She had given them her soul. Was that possible? They didn't know, but they understood her meaning behind it. She had been forced to give her life to the STN-J, and wouldn't resist being hunted if it came down to it.  
  
"You... you gave them your soul?" Sakake was still skeptical of what she had said, and was mulling it over in his mind. His eyes took on a mildly surprised look when she spoke.  
  
"The STN-J has all rights, and control over my life and body. I cannot die unless they wish it. I cannot leave unless they wish it. I cannot even refuse to allow them to hunt me. I have to stand there with arms wide open, and welcome being shot with orbo, and then having my body opened up and poked at." Memories from seeing other witches taken to the Factory, and worked on came to her in full force. It was a sad sight to see when you yourself are a witch. "Orbo does much more then causes a witch to lose strength in their power. It also causes them to deteriorate at an abnormal speed. You could be healthy one day, and dead by 5am the next if they gave you three full clips of orbo."  
  
A small chill ran down her spine, but she covered up the movement as best as she could. Amaris didn't want to show any signs of weakness, and quickly made her way to Zaisen's office... or rather his old office. When she got inside she shut the door behind her, and leaned against it.  
  
In the main room Sakake, Karasuma, Michael, and Dojima looked at the shut door. A puzzled look covered all of their faces. The new hunter seemed a bit odd to them. She certainly wasn't what Michael was expecting. Ignoring the thought Michael turned his attention back to his computers. Using some of his connections he hoped to find out a little more about this Amaris Konno. He found it extremely odd that the STN-J had sent them a "pure witch". What that meant was lost on him, and would have to be taken care of later.  
  
"Well I'm going to go find something to eat," as Sakake finished his sentence he was already on the other side of the room, and stepping into the elevator.  
  
Karasuma just looked on with mild irritation. Her thoughts were still focused on this "Amaris" person. Why the STN-J would even consider letting one live was beyond her understanding. In her training it was made very clear that any unauthorized pure witches were to be placed as top priority. Even above the dangerous witches when they were only seeds. It was obvious any information they wanted would have to be gained though unconventional methods.  
  
Mean while back in Zaisen's Office Amaris pushed herself away from the door when it was locked. Slowly she made her way behind his desk, and sat down in his chair. Her eyes glanced at his phone before she picked it up and dialed an overseas number. Her patience was literally walking a fine line. Four rings passed before someone on the other end picked up. (For the sanity of the people who can't read Italian I'll put it all in English)  
  
"Marina I'm in Tokyo on schedule. One thing is odd though. I sense a fire user in Tokyo, yet they said Robin was captured," she paused and waited a few moments before finishing. "Robin is still alive. She must have escaped, but I know for sure that it won't be easy to contact her. These people seem to have a strong will to protect her. I can sense it in all of them; even the one that wears the tracker. This kind of loyalty is unheard of the in the STN-J. Very few humans can even tolerate the sight of us."  
  
A sigh could be heard on the other end.  
  
"Amaris if Robin is alive, and that is only if, then she has to stay in hiding. Solomon will kill her on sight, or take her into captivity for their orbo. Would you rather have her be killed, or used as an experiment? We both know she needs to live as long as she can, even if that means putting her friends in danger. You are only there to help her, and for the love of the all mighty stay away from Aumon."  
  
Amaris visibly cringed at the mention of Aumon. Aumon had been a childhood friend of hers, and if he knew she was back in Tokyo then everything would turn to smoke. She was barely lucky that the STN-J allowed her to continue using her fake name. Aumon was the only one here that could still make her breakdown in tears.  
  
"..... Amaris do I have to tell you the rules again? Aumon is completely off limits. He could do something to blow your entire cover, and then what kind of situation would we leave Robin in? We have spent three years trying to give Robin a future, and now that Solomon and the STN-J both know what she is it will all be for nothing if you see Aumon. I know how much you care about him, but that silly childish love will get us in trouble," Marina's words ended with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Looking down at the desk, Amaris tried desperately to gather her thoughts. "Marina what if Aumon will help us? His brother is against the STN-J and such after all. What if he is willing to help us?"  
  
When the last word left her mouth she heard a loud click on the other end. Marina had stated her opinion and there was no way to change it now. Once she is set on one way then that's the end of it. No matter how hard she tried to change that way.  
  
As she put the handset back in its cradle her eyes wandered over the office. It was stark with only the necessary items for work. Her left hand wandered across the drawers, and tugged on each one. When she found an unlocked one much to her amazement she sifted through the papers. It contained nothing of real interest except a file on Robin. Sense that piqued her interest she opened it up and scanned the documents inside. Nothing new in the profile except for what was on the STN-J hardrives, except for the family tree. Her dark eyes turned into black saucers as they drifted across the paper. Hurriedly she folded up the paper and shoved it into her pocket, before leaving the room.  
  
When she was in the doorway Amaris paused and glanced back at the office. Everything was in the same order as she had entered it. As she faced the main room her hair whipped across her face as her head turned quickly, and she practically ran out of the building. Karasuma gave her a critical, and curious glance as she did so. Michael barely looked up from his computer. On her way out she ran into Sakake entering the building. The brief skirmish between them ended with a fallen Sakake on the ground, and an Amaris half way down the street  
  
~ Robin ~  
  
Robin sat on the floor in her empty room. The sunlight was pouring down from the window in the ceiling. Her bangs fell over her eyes, and cast shadows on the green depths. Expressionless she just stared at the wall. Sweat covered her face in a light sheen, and she buried her face against her knees. She wouldn't have to deliver any more packages for the day, and she was dreading going outside. Word of a new hunter in town had reached Nagyura, and he had warned her against going outside unless it was necessary.  
  
Nagyura himself had left hours ago for the casino, and probably wouldn't be back unless he was satisfied with the information he found. Sometimes he was like a dog on the trail of blood. He wouldn't let up till he found what he was looking for, and anything else would be considered unimportant. It scared her sometimes when she realized what lengths he went to for the information. A while ago he had almost been killed in the walled city. At that realization a shiver ran down her body, and her arms tightened around her legs. How much longer would it be before the final confrontation occurred?  
  
~ Library of Tokyo ~  
  
Sitting at a table full of old books that looked like they belonged in a Museum was Amaris. Her red hair fell around her face and shoulders as she hunched over a book. Her brow furrowed as she came across a few unusual words, but nonetheless she still tried to read it. Absently she pulled at her green pleated skirt in annoyance. The books were in Latin, and only updated every 50 years but with any luck she would find what she was looking for.  
  
As the lights dimmed in the building her eyes scanned around for the source. It was still only seven in the evening. There was no reason for the place to be closing now. A sudden movement caught the corner of her eye, and caused her to stand up slowly. As she did so her right hand curled into a fist, and a large amount of energy concentrated in it.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
There was someone watching her in here. She was sure of it. No one moved that fast unless they had some goal to accomplish, and needed it accomplished now. Her body turned quickly at the source of a strange sound. A blur of black went by one of the bookcases. Could it be Aumon? She wasn't sure, but only he had hair that dark. Slowly she pushed her chair back, and walked to one of the bookcases. Her skirt twitched slightly as she moved, and her black shirt molded to her body as it filled with tension. If she was wrong and it was someone from the STN-J or Solomon she could be in serious trouble.  
  
As she made a right turn at the next bookcase she came face to face with an orbo gun. A small gasp escaped her face as she realized what it was.  
  
~ STN-J HQ Tokyo ~  
  
"Michael is there still no new information on this Amaris Konno?" Miho Karasuma stood behind Michael as she spoke.  
  
"No Miss.Karasuma. It's like she just fell on the earth about five years ago from the sky. It's odd, but I'm starting to wonder if her story was true. I mean if she is from Italy then maybe she knows Robin, but then why would she be here?"  
  
"We can never be too sure about what anyone does, but keep looking. There has to be something about her."  
  
Karasuma walked back to her desk, and sifted through several case files on her desk. Five more witches needed to be hunted; yet Dojima and Sakake weren't here. The idea of going alone had crossed her mind several times yet the others wouldn't stand for it. She raked a hand through her short brown hair. Robin was still all right despite the witches who were after her. The last one had just barely killed her. She still needed more training about other witch powers, but that couldn't happen. Any more contact with Robin might endanger her, and the last thing any of them wanted to see was her dead. Aumon wouldn't let that happen but what about Amaris? It was obvious they couldn't trust her. She might report their actions into HQ for all they know.  
  
Michael was busy typing away at his keyboard when a message from one of his contacts popped up. He clicked over to the box, and read the message quickly. If he contact was right then this wasn't the person the STN-J had sent to Tokyo originally. Now, if this was true, and only if, then why the hell was she here?  
  
"Miss Karasuma I need you to take a look at this..."  
  
~ Library... again ~  
  
Sweat visibly formed on Amaris's face as she stared at the barrel of the orbo gun. Her dark eyes stayed wide and focused on it. A stray curl fell in front of her face, and stuck to her sweat coated skin. On the other side of the orbo gun was a black haired man in his mid twenties. Blankly he stared at Amaris, and then pulled the gun away from her face. It was still aimed on her, but not directly at her face.  
  
"Celestine."  
  
For a moment Amaris forgot about the orbo gun in front of her, and blinked. She was speechless, and couldn't focus. When her eyes settled on the face of the person in front of her, an audible groan could be heard. It was Aumon of all people. How could he have known she would be here already? The STN-J had only informed the HQ here three days ago.  
  
She forgot the fact that it was thirteen years later, and that Aumon was a witch hunter for several minutes. All she could think about was the day that she left Tokyo, and Aumon and his brother were there to see her leave. They had argued and tried to force the STN-J to let her stay, but they had been shoved aside and forcefully taken away. That was the day that their lives had been interrupted and changed forever. Back then she had went by her given name Celestine de Winter, and only been a seed at that moment. Over the years her power had awakened because of memories from that day. It's probably what shaped her power to begin with. Being able to use your emotions to create your power is rare, if not almost unbelievable. How many witches can create fire when they're angry? Control the weather when they are sad or depressed? Take away sound when they are numb? Take away pain when they're happy? Only one witch can do that all with the same power. Amaris or rather Celestine. With emotions that control every fiber of her being it's possible. Most witches use their emotions to control the strength of their power, but what she has is almost completely off the charts.  
  
When she brought herself back to reality, the fear in her eyes left momentarily. Aumon still looked the same after all these years. Yes, she had a picture of him from a few years ago but it wasn't the same. You can only tap into the security system a few times without being detected. As she continued to think about it her eyes softened without realizing it, and Aumon continued to stare at her coldly.  
  
"Get out of Tokyo Celestine. I know you're not here officially. Nagyura found out about that extra "mission" you did in France. The STN-J doesn't tolerate that kind of action. You could be killed."  
  
The harshness of his tone was a little unsettling. What had happened to the Aumon she had grown up with, and had met in France years ago? It had only been six years sense he had bravely tried to rescue her in France. His plan had failed, and she had believed him to be dead for a few years after that; at least until she was appointed as Robin's big sister in the monastery. Robin had only been twelve at the time, and had just come into her powers. At first she had been a little hard to control, but with her temperament things had slowly progressed. During those years she had come to like Robin a lot, and hated seeing her being hunted the way other witches were.  
  
"I'm here for Robin. You may not approve Aumon darling, but this is something many of the witches in Italy believe is wrong. We hate seeing our little sister being hunted like a wild witch."  
  
As she spoke her eyes hardened, and she emphasized on darling. She knew it irritated him, and smiled to herself when she saw him wince momentarily. The fact that she could still make him wince when she wanted to held great power... For her anyway. 


End file.
